


Unsteady

by jedistardust



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 also ships it, F/M, I had an idea about how the Jedi mind reading would affect both of them and then ship happened, I really love this song and it's perfect for damerey, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedistardust/pseuds/jedistardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had ever been thought of as unsteady until the day when he invaded both of their minds and left them reeling. They find support with each other in the end. Based on the song 'Unsteady' by X Ambassadors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Star Wars fic. I love these two and I couldn't get this song out of my head until I wrote this. Thanks to my beta readers Hannah (perfectreyofsunshine) and Rebecca (alderaanianprincess) both on tumblr. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!!! -- ❤️ Roxie (reykenobivevo on tumblr)

_Hold on to me, 'cause I'm a little unsteady..._

Unsteady was never a word used to describe Poe Dameron; until that monster tore his way through his mind, leaving behind nightmares and the lingering feeling that nothing in his head belonged to him. The memories of his parents, his childhood, were now tainted. The feeling of freedom during his first flight, the times he accidentally called General Organa 'mom'. All of his experiences were jumbled and all the pain was brought forward, rearing its ugly head every time he closed his eyes.  
The nightmares lurked in the dark, making him afraid to close his eyes; afraid to face the pain his broken mind caused every time he was left alone with himself. They left him shaken, bruised, battered, stained. His mind didn't belong to him anymore. It was soiled, rooted through like a dumpster. He wasn't the only one.

_I know, that you're tired of being alone…_

She had always been stable, always been steady. No matter how hard she tried, how hard Master Luke tried, she couldn't focus. She couldn't close her eyes without pieces of her mind falling apart in front of her. Pieces of her childhood, pieces of who she was before; fleeting images of her mother, or at least what felt like a mother. The little doll in the bright orange flight suit, the flowers that she found years before, dried and in a vase. The pain of being dropped on a hostile, unfamiliar planet; of the things her mind being knocked down and broken as if she was robbed. Things she would never fully remember because now her mind was not hers either.  
She got nightmares too, fear of the dark side creeping into her soul and turning her into the same monster that everyone has tried so hard to fight. She eventually had to return to the base until the nightmares and the memories that didn't feel real faded away. They did, but with some help.

_I know you're trying, to fight when you feel like flying…_

As soon as they met on the base, they knew. She saw it in the bags under his eyes and in the way his usually steady hands had a slight tremble. He heard it in her voice, the way she seemed almost uncertain about her name and in the way she stood, head craned to the sky as if she's begging the cosmos for relief.  
He grabbed her hand, and the sudden warmth shocked her. She expected him to be warm, but every place that his hand touched hers burned. It didn't burn with the pain that they felt every time they closed their eyes, it burned with understanding. It burned like the fusion that brought stars together, it burned with the pain of a wound healing.

_If you love me, don't let go…_

Together, they found steadiness. They found it when BB-8 found her on the deck, staring into the stars. When she followed the droid into his room, where his face was contorted in pain and sweat trimmed his brow, when she placed her hand on his chest, stopping the shaking and removing him from his nightmare. When her screams sent him running to her room, when they decided that they shouldn't sleep alone. They found steadiness when they held each other in their arms, when the pain dimmed and the love brightened. They never let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Do not even hesitate to give kudos or throw me a response, it makes my day! Love all of you!!


End file.
